Black Winged Lust
by MacstersUndead
Summary: Cooro/Husky slash. Rated T for now, might rate M later if I decide to make this a lemon. incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

Black Winged Lust

--

Husky's past, left behind as the infuriated shouts of his former ringmaster started to fade away in the arms of a black winged angel, still had yet to fade in his memory. The long blond wig nor the soft rose coloured makeup and red lipstick could shroud the expression on his face. His eyes drooped and looked towards only the chest of the boy whose heart beat coincided with the firm flapping of his wings, his eyebrows furrowed, narrowing towards the center of his forehead and his bright red lips thinned, forming a crooked frown.

The pearls Husky wore shone even brighter he was flown closer to the sun, and the fish anima mused to himself that such pearls still held much beauty, despite the history that sentimentally devalued them. All that had happened to him since Cooro arrived seemed to happen so fast, remarkably, as if it were a dream.

Cooro wasn't a hero, thought Husky. He didn't need to be saved. He had conditioned himself to the life where he could survive, and where he could pretend he was something else in front of a crowd of people as a star. Of course he would never admit, even to himself, that he found empowerment his captivating androgyny as he turned into the mermaid that hundreds would drool over.

Husky dug into Cooro's chest with his head as he was held in both arms, unsure of a liberator who could have either granted him a second life, or sudden death in the unknown. Yet, as he once again heard the heart beating directly underneath his ear, the sense of good intention assured him that in either case he would at least find comfort in the wings of a crow.

Cooro's arms tightened and started to strain from the weight of his luggage, and although Husky was light enough to carry on foot, Cooro hadn't even conditioned himself enough to fly not was alone. The arm shifting struck panic in Husky's heart. Cooro loosened his eyebrows so that they rested gently on his forehead, opening his eyes about half an inch, and breaking a difficult lip seal to form a relaxed grin. Husky opened his eyes and looked up towards Cooro's face puzzlingly, with eyebrows pointed upward and mouth narrowed towards the center. He could feel chest contracting, and Husky could barely pry open his mouth to be the first to speak after what seemed to be an eternity of silence over the shimmering sea.

"Your story missed something, you know, between the mermaid and the angel of death."

Cooro arched an eyebrow and titled his head to the side. "Why does that matter now?"

Husky scoffed. "I guess it wouldn't matter to someone like you."

The crow boy frowned. "You can tell me if you want."

Husky turned his head away as his eyebrows furled and his lips curled upward. Cooro turned his head away in resignation to see that they would soon reach land. However, it wasn't long until Cooro felt a gentle tug on his golden brown tunic. The pendant he had stolen from the ringmaster, and was wearing on his neck, flung out.

"You forgot to write in..." Husky's breath started to get heavier, and his cheeks reddened, even over the foundation he was still wearing. "the kiss."

Cooro remained unaffected in his tone of voice, not registering completely what Husky had said.

"It was only pretend. Saving you was more important."

There was another pause. There was another gentle tug on Cooro's tunic and their eyes met once more, yet it seemed to be looking into Husky's eyes for the first time. The memory of Husky encased in a water prison sent Cooro's mind swimming in wonder and awe. Husky's purple eyes, as luscious as sweet grapes and as bright as an amethyst. Both had stopped breathing, and a deep silence penetrated their surroundings.

Cooro's dark brown hair swayed forward as he slowly leaned forward and hoisted the mermaid towards his lips. Husky's eyes widened, but naturally relaxed as they drooped dreamily into Cooro's earthen brown eyes. Eyes closed, and breath heavy, their lips puckered and reached an unbearable point, inches from the other. Husky tugged on Cooro's tunic tightly again, and moved his head so their lips barely touched each other. Cooro pulled him in gently, and their lips melded together like the setting of the sun on the horizon.

Flying together in the overwhelming color and contrast of twilight, embraced together in the endless sky, where time couldn't pass, they felt their hearts beat together through their finite bodies. The black angel, emblazoned by magnificent crow wings, had finally found a release more powerful than death, in the capturing embrace of the mermaid.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm very sorry I could update this sooner than I have. I hope you can forgive me. This chapter was actually written with lots of help from a friend, of whom I am very thankful to have.)

Chapter 2: Falling, Drowning, in Your Arms

They wrapped into each other's embrace; their bodies were anchors to squeeze as reality blurred into a dizzying fantasy. Every lustful breath in between soft butterfly kisses and playful lip nibbling, whispers of unparalleled desire. Neither could hide their smiles nor cover their blushing as they continued to play with wandering hands caressing on the other's sides.

The wind started to pick up; an unexpected heavy gust of wind tussled Cooro and Husky and heavy clouds as black as Cooro's wings descended quickly across and over the landscape, choking off the life of day, dense as night. Cracks of deafening thunder sounded as if the mountains nearby were being ripped apart from the earth by a titan's unrelenting power. Sheets of torrential rain poured down, running in streams along the lengths of their tender bodies as weakness consumed them both.

Cooro desperately weaved through the spires of wind, narrowly dodging pillars of devastating electricity. Bolts of lightning lit up the sky like fireworks, the many tendrils of electricity ever reaching for Cooro as he wove and spun. Husky's alarmed cries were powerful, yet barely heard as his head was buried in deep sorrow in Cooro's chest.

Cooro was blasted by a sudden gust of wind, throwing him off course, and close to the roiling waters below. As he struggled to regain altitude, Husky gripped tightly to the front of his tunic with both hands, nuzzling his face into Cooro. Cooro stroked Husky's hair with the tips of his left hand, as he tenderly kissed the top of his head.

"Daijoubu." Cooro whispered.

A bolt of lightning exploded in front of him, searing his feathers and blinding him, throwing him tumbling into the waters below. With a powerful muscular surge, Cooro forcefully flapped his wings to partially cushion their fall: merely inches before violently striking the surface of the water.

Husky slipped out of Cooro's arms as Cooro continued to fall; his black wings retracted into his back. Cooro reached up with one arm towards the water surface, panicked as his breath of life escaped him in the form of air pockets that rose to the surface. He could feel his consciousness slip to darkness, but a shimmer of dazzling beauty shone through; Husky transformed from his human form into the mermaid who had snatched his heart away at first sight. His body had become more rigid as gills formed around his stomach; the scales that covered the transformed bottom half of his body shone in dazzling rainbow colors. Husky's tender hand reached out towards Cooro's. Cooro's exhausted body remained standing, suspended in the water, as Husky hurriedly swam so they were reunited at eye level. Husky's eyes drooped as Cooro's face brightened with a solemn smile. The mermaid instantly reached across and pulled him directly into another loving embrace, kissing life into Cooro's sweet, moist lips. Cooro's eyes drooped, and closed. Once reunited in love's embrace in a perpetual kiss as their lives held in the balance, Husky hoisted Cooro's right arm over his shoulders and used his strength to reach the surface of the water and swam towards the nearby shore.

--


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: delayed, short update. : (school life sucks)

Chapter 3: Ancient Music Box

Husky had collapsed under Cooro's dead weight as started to drag him out on the dank shore sand in his human form, from the watery hell that wished to consume them back with unrelenting tides. Husky's body had become brittle with fatigue, and his legs wobbled under the weight as he hoisted himself and Cooro back up against the heavy rain and helpless tears. His heart could take no more strain; it belonged to Cooro now, connected with his. Cooro's tortured, slow heartbeat dragged Husky's own into a darkness inside his own chest, a void which plummeted to the depths of hellish infinity. The terrible storm refused to cease, and another overwhelming tidal wave swept over them, causing Husky to lose balance and the mere inches he had futilely gained upward from the shoreline.

Husky felt a great anger stirring as fire ignited from the depths that his heart had sank, and with every last ounce of his energy started to sprint clumsily; it wasn't long until his legs buckled under the strain. Panic immediately took over his anger as he clawed though the muddy sand on his knees for Cooro. His purple eyes melded with crystalline despair that built up near the lids as he knelt in defeat, raising Cooro's head upright with his hand, so that he could see his face dusted with grains of sand. Cooro's eyes were closed serenely and mouth gaped open slightly, invitingly, suspended on the edge of their last kiss; it was a craving beyond consciousness. Breathing had become painful as water contracted in Cooro's lungs; no kiss could hope to save his life. Husky cried as he wrapped his other arm around Cooro's torso, holding him close to his chest.

In time, another tidal wave would send Cooro to a watery grave with Husky as his faithful tomb keeper leagues under the sea, further down into the pitch blackness as the anchor inside his heart would be made real. Husky clenched his eyes and gripped Cooro even tighter than before, raising him just enough so that he could wipe the tears the swelled at his eyelids in defiance. Cooro would be placed on a flat stone plateau resting on the ocean bed, where light from the surface world would never fail to reach his radiant face and shamelessly naked body. The plateau would be surrounded by bright, colourful coral and underwater flowers as the beautiful mermaid remained. The Angel of Death with black wings would return to take him to the afterlife, in a loving embrace that would span eternity itself. Drenched from head to toe and deeply immersed within his thoughts of his lost love, Husky submerged himself in the wading pool of his memories, locked in the dance that had spanned the vast plane of sky, land, and sea.

Lightning cracked, fissuring what was left of his dreams. Husky's whole body trembled, swallowing his new tears, until a soft sound echoed from his lips. He unknowingly began to mouth a lullaby that played from a lost antique music box given to him when he was but a young child. Against the howling of storm winds and trembling thunder, Husky began to sing by the tune of the artifact of his past, worn in time. His quiet singing, deafened by the wind and cracked under the intense weight of his sorrow, had become his last consolation before his soul would be severed along with the life of the one he loved.


End file.
